Escondidillas
by brieMalfoy
Summary: Un inusual grupo de amigos tiene una tradición y no importa que pasen los años, siempre jugarán a las escondidillas. AU en Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: HP no es de mi propiedad sino de Rowling.**

\- - - - -

Eran pocos los alumnos que pasaban las vacaciones de semana santa el colegio, pero desde que llegaron a su primer año en Hogwarts se formó un peculiar grupo con integrantes de las cuatro casas, adoptaron como una tradición el quedarse en el castillo y jugar escondidillas siempre que podían.

Actualmente iban en séptimo grado, aunque sabían que ya estaban grandecitos ellos seguían jugando como niños. Disfrutarían y a la vez extrañarían las últimas vacaciones en el colegio, donde se conocieron e inició su amistad, se reunieron por la tarde en el patio para seguir con la tradición.

—Ya saben, sin magia o están fuera —les recordó Hermione, como cada vez que jugaban.

—Sería mejor si dejáramos nuestras varitas con alguien —sugirió Pansy, quería a sus amigos pero sabía lo tramposos que podían ser.

Ronald se ofreció a cuidarlas, pues no tenía ánimos de andar corriendo —Prometo participar la próxima vez.

Igualmente aceptaron y dejaron las varitas a su cuidado, dejaron que Ron con los ojos cerrados señalara a quien tendría que buscar a los demás. El elegido fue Draco, quien por supuesto que se quejó de que siempre le tocaba ser el que busca, en cuanto se giró frente a un muro para contar, ocho adolescentes corrieron en todas direcciones, a excepción de Ron que vigilaría que nadie hiciera trampa además de cuidar las varitas de todos.

Cuando Draco terminó de contar fue hacia los pasillos más cercanos de donde se encontraba, se acercó con sigilo a una armadura y al instante Harry Potter salió desde detrás de esta, pero Draco corrió más rápido y llegó al muro antes que él. El moreno se quedó junto al pelirrojo mientras Malfoy seguía recorriendo el primer piso, que era el límite para ocultarse. Juntos observaron cómo Draco y Susan se acercaban a toda velocidad, de nuevo el chico llegó primero y Susan se unió a Potter y Weasley. Pansy estaba bastante cerca del muro cuando Malfoy se percató de ella, como no tenía sentido perseguirla dejó que se salvara y siguió buscando al resto.

Minutos después Terry trataba de alcanzar al rubio que le llevaba ventaja, atravesaron un pasillo y Draco se tropezó con una estatua, cosa que Boot aprovechó para pasar corriendo junto a Malfoy, ya que este último llegó al patio se encontró con Blaise recargado sobre su mano en el muro, con su sonrisa de superioridad.

—Solo quedan Hannah, Theo y Hermione, eh… —colocó las manos detrás de su espalda— Siempre han sido buenos, pero no tanto como yo.

Siendo ultra cuidadoso con sus pisadas, Malfoy agudizó la vista en los lugares con escasa luz, atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera delatar la presencia de alguno de sus compañeros, recorrió varias veces alrededor del patio pero no había señal de ellos, por lo que se internó más en el castillo abriendo aulas solo por si acaso.

Se percató del contraste del rubio cabello de Hannah con la oscuridad y gritó —te encontré—, cuando la chica salió del escondite entre los bancos del aula, Draco corrió hacia afuera y una vez más tocó el muro antes que ella.

—Uno menos, quedan dos —dijo Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa, posteriormente salió del patio dispuesto a terminar el juego en poco tiempo.

* * *

— _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_ —Draco contaba en voz alta y todos corrieron a buscar un buen escondite antes de que llegara al diez.

Theo se apresuró a buscar con la mirada un posible lugar donde ocultarse, la mayoría de los lugares eran muy obvios, así que cuando estaba por abrir un armario de escobas alguien tomó el picaporte al mismo tiempo que él.

Theo y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada desesperada, seguramente Draco ya había terminado de contar y los encontraría expuestos, así que el chico tomó a Hermione del brazo y se metieron en el armario. Escucharon pasos débiles y temieron ser los primeros atrapados, un armario de escobas era lo más típico y Draco no era estúpido ¿había una posibilidad de que pensara que era demasiado obvio y no abriera esa puerta?

—¡ _Ya te vi, Potter!_ —luego escucharon a los dos muchachos corriendo, tenían oportunidad de que uno de los dos saliera a buscar otro escondite pero no querían arriesgarse a encontrarse con Malfoy al abrir la puerta.

Se quedaron juntos ya que en todos los años que llevaban haciendo esto, no habían establecido una regla que no permitiera a dos jugadores esconderse en un mismo lugar. El armario no era muy grande pero al menos tenían espacio para los dos, permanecieron en silencio atentos a cualquier ruido.

Nuevamente se alarmaron cuando más tarde escucharon que abrían puertas y el sonido se oía cada vez más cercano, pero volvieron a salvarse.

—¡ _No puedo perder otra vez, Draco, dame chance!_ —pedía Hannah en un grito que indicaba que perseguía al rubio.

— _No trampas, ¿recuerdas, Abott? Deberías tratar de alcanzarme_ —Malfoy soltó una carcajada, iban pasando por el armario de escobas.

Hermione respiró aliviada —No puedo creer que aún no nos encuentre —dijo en voz baja.

—Tampoco yo, este sería el primer lugar que revisaría —coincidió con la chica.

Los minutos pasaban y no se escuchaba ningún sonido proveniente de afuera, Nott comenzó a pensar en algo completamente diferente al juego, causado por el hecho de estar a solas con Hermione—. Granger…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó repentinamente nerviosa, escuchó a Theo demasiado cerca y su voz sonaba diferente, más profunda, como cuando se pone _muy_ amistoso. Dio un paso hacia atrás pero para su suerte chocó con la pared y Theo la alcanzó fácilmente.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te pregunté el otro día?

—No mucho… es decir, si —se corrigió rápidamente— ¿Será buena idea? Sin duda sería raro ¿no lo crees, Theo?

—Si te gusto como tú a mí, no hay problema, esto no debe importarle a nadie más, así que preguntaré de nuevo —hizo una ligera pausa para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, en medio de la oscuridad encontró las manos de la chica y las tomó entre las suyas— Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Theo no necesito luz para saber que Hermione estaba masticándose los labios durante el breve silencio, era un hábito que todos conocían —Aquel día prometí responder pronto, así que… sí, Theo. Me gustas tanto como yo a ti.

Ante la respuesta positiva, Nott estaba a punto de formalizar con un beso pero se vieron interrumpidos por Draco Malfoy.

—Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí… —dijo el rubio al abrir la puerta por completo— Veo que ustedes no pierden el tiempo.

No les dio oportunidad de decir nada y se alejó de la puerta, la pareja recordó que el juego aun no terminaba y salieron tras Malfoy.

* * *

La mayoría de los chicos estaban platicando mientras volvían Draco, Theo y Hermione, a los casi cinco minutos de que llegó con Hannah, Malfoy apareció en el patio seguido por los otros dos.

—Hay que admitir que es un buen buscador —comentó Zabini y Draco comenzó a formar una sonrisa triunfante—. Pero sólo en las escondidillas, no en quidditch.

Malfoy cambió su sonrisa por una mueca, carraspeó y se giró hacia los últimos en llegar —¿Algo que quieran compartir con nosotros, Hermione, Theo?

La chica buscó la mirada de Nott y éste sonrió, ella asintió levemente. —Le pedí a Hermione que fuera mi novia, y obviamente me dijo que sí, no se resistió a mis encantos —Hermione lo le propinó un golpe en el brazo y él sonrió juguetonamente—. Ouch, supongo que me lo merezco.

Pansy tiró del antebrazo a Hermione hacia ella y el resto de las chicas para que les contara como sucedió.

—¿Te lo pidió en un armario de escobas? —miró con reproche a su amigo— Que poco romántico eres, Theo, creí que lo harías mejor.

—En mi defensa, la vez pasada fue mejor: flores, almuerzo privado e incluso le regalé una edición especial de la Historia de Hogwarts, su libro favorito —explicó brevemente.

Las chicas parecieron satisfechas con la nueva información, soltaron risitas contentas por sus amigos y siguieron hablando entre ellas hasta que Terry lanzó una pregunta al aire.

—¿Jugamos otra vez?

—Potter cuenta —dijo Draco y todos se echaron a correr.

Ya que Harry Potter era otro buen buscador, debían pensar muy bien donde esconderse aunque no tuvieran tiempo suficiente. Nuevamente Theo y Hermione coincidieron en la puerta de un aula y sin pensarlo demasiado, se metieron en ella. Si tenían suerte esta vez sí podrían darse un beso sin ser interrumpidos.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, les cuento que cuando la idea llegó a mi cabeza esto iba a ser Dramione, pero decidí cambiarlo porque ya necesitaba terminar un Theomione xd.** **Quizá haya otro OS Theomione pronto 7u7.** **Hasta la próxima,** **Nia.**


End file.
